james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Quaritch
True Biography Let's take a moment to honor the hero of humanity. Avatar is a truly beautiful yet tragic movie. It's a sad tale of what happens when we do not guard ourselves versus the vile threats against humanity. Praise to Cameron for raising the awareness of this issue into the public eye. The tale is seemingly simple. Humanity has a need for a resource that exists on Pandora that is crucial to our survival, but the natives stand in the way. They try to diplomatically resolve the issue withe the blood thirsty primitives, but it does not work. The selfish savages will not share their useless to them resources and are keen on letting humanity die just based solely on their primitive beliefs. Those Monsters. Finally, with the urgency upon them, the humans making a bold and justified strike upon the grounds that hold the necessary resources for humanity to thrive on. Sadly, the natives too savage in their nature do not leave peacefully, choose to fight. Nothing less than the regrettable destruction their homes is needed to drive them off. But all is good, humanity will live on. Or will it? The twisted madman known as Jake Sully does the unthinkable. He betrays humanity due to the corruption inflicted upon him the vile natives. Not only that, in an act motivated solely by revenge, he escalates the conflict by inciting the natives into a mad frenzy of blood lust. Bent on vengeance and unable to see reason at all, our hero knows the final conflict is at hand. Out manned, he knows that his chances are slim, for the savages know no mercy. Our hero knows there is only way to try to save the lives of those around him. In a daring preemptive strike on the savage murdering terrorist, the hero attempts to wipe out their decaying religious symbol of hatred; for he knows it may be the only way to pacify the loathsome beasts. All is going well for a time, where the superior intelligence and tactics of humanity triumphs over the furries. But not even the mightiest of heroes can stand before sheer furry numbers and their magic. Using sickening sorcery the savages summon all the demonic monstrosities of the vicious planet to overwhelm and wipe out the humans. And at their vanguard, stands the despicable race traitor, Jake Sully. In a final struggle our mighty hero defeats the traitor and the native queen with ease, for he is a superior to their wretchedness in every way. Alas, victory is taken away from him at the last moment in an unfair deus ex machina moment and he is slain by the impure beasts. What is the moral of this tragedy? That no matter how noble and rational humanity is, there are abominations out there bent on our destruction. Tis a cautionary tale, that even the mightiest of all may be slain by the overwhelming numbers of the foul furries, and the lowliest of us must be safe guided so that they may be not be corrupted by their nefarious nature. In memory of our hero, Colonel Miles Quaritch. :Hero???? Since when? He killed thousands of Na'vis and humans, including Grace Augustine and Trudy Chacon. So, why would he be considered a hero? You can't justify what he did, a massacre. Bias Post the above statement in forums not discussion - this is a wiki (that means there is no bias) --- --IWantheUltimateChange 05:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Only a race traitor say that. ok that's good put your talk here - not in the article where i have to change it every time. --IWantheUltimateChange 13:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) btw you know what you are saying is biased don't you? --IWantheUltimateChange 13:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What is biased is the original entry showcasing the only sane and intelligent character of the film as evil, "sadist," etc. Hail Colonel Quaritch, for being a man and not a emo race traitor that betrayed humanity for some tail. i didn't write the article on Quaritch, i'm only making sure you put your speal in the right place. --IWantheUltimateChange 13:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) In fact, i think he is just a man doing his job, although the way he achieves his goals questionable --IWantheUltimateChange 13:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be pretty unbiased to say, he is a man loyal to his beliefs and uses unethical means of supporting/defending/obtaining them. Not really good, but not really bad. Reasons for changes The first change was chamging "Forgot" to "Forgo", forgo is a better wird ecause he's doing it on purpose. The other thing was my change to the trivia section, just because there's a exosuit dosn't mean he's tying to draw a similairty to one of his old movies, there are similaritys but ultimatly they different enough to be considered differents. for one in Aliens the combantants were pretty equal in size, this battle is mo sybolic of the natural vs the Mechanical. I changed changed it back to saying he has strong morals. Just because he's ruthless dosn't mean he has no morals, he's merciless to his enemys but as he puts it he takes care of his own and he is extremly angry when he feels like he's been betrayed. Then i removed it the part saying "they were just peaceful" that part is most likly a reference to Jake more than anything else.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I meant he has no morals as he has no respect for living things. I mean, he's the antagonist! The bad guy! The one that wants to kill the Na'vis just to get valuable minerals! If that are morals, then we are really bad. If he was betrayed, it was because Jake realized that Quaritch was killing everything just to get those minerals. And if "it is his work", then he should have quit and help the Na'vis, but he had no morals. I mean, the character is great, the actor is great, but the Cameron wrote him as the bad guy. the point is still the same. morals are what a person thinks is right, even badguys have morals. For example, he hates tratiors. Being the villian dosn't mean they don't have morals of some kind, his views a just counter to the protaganist--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 11:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also Quaritch doesn't care ,uch about the minerals, he cares abput getting his given job done... Of course he would get paid for doing that and the money would probably come from money made off of the unobtanium.... Yea This guy is crazy, he goes out fighting with no exopack. Mickjoedude 22:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Patriotic? I've removed the following sentence from the "Personality and Traits" section: "He is a patriot with strong morals and pride." This may or may not be true, but it's certainly not supported by the movie. He's clearly shown as the bad guy, and even though he's obviously very dedicated to his "cause," there's nothing patriotic or moral about it. Someone needs to explain this better for it to warrant inclusion. Warpoet 19:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) who ever wrote the top story about Colonel Quaritch is a bad ass just as he was lol hero? um..no, more like evil man trying to ruin everything to the best he can lol. yeah fair enough... they need more resources, because why?? oh that's right they pretty much destroyed their own planet, our planet. now he seeks to destroy another planet all because of money. he doesn't care one bit about the Na'vi or anything else. its not just a case of going somewhere and mining something, it is destroying the planet, homes, family's and everything else the beautiful planet is. its just like someone going to your house tomorrow and saying "hey we are going to tear down your house because we want Unobtainium" what would you think of that?? obviously he was supposed to be the bad guy. yeah Jake may have betrayed his own race, after everything that happened and was going to happen why would you not... he wanted what was right and being with the Na'vi was right in this case. -Avatar- 01:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) the statment about them destroying th planet isn't exactly true, the fact is they a there for the mining, it's not about destroying the planet, if they wanted wipe the life of the planet, they easliy have the tech to do so. Try to look at it from the humans point of view, there in an energy crisis and the Unobtainium can solve that. It no a matter of hating the planet or it's people, there looking out for there race first.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 11:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You do have a point, but the fact they are "there looking out for there race first", fair enough but they are also destroying another one...-Avatar- 11:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The whole point of the movie was that destroying another culture because they're an inconvenience to you is wrong. The humans created the energy crisis on their own, and the Na'vi never wronged them, nor did they invite them to Pandora. I doubt they were even honest with the Na'vi about why they needed Unobtanium in the first place - they viewed them as inferior and felt as though they were entitled to resources that belonged to the natives. But yeah, this really is more of a forum discussion... Warpoet 15:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Quotes... I may be wrong, but in the quotes it says "What is like, betraying your own kind?", but doesn't he say race and not kind? Like I said I could be wrong. Yeah he says "whats it like to betray your own race" like i said above-Avatar- 08:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If we want to get particular, it's actually "how's it feel to betray your own race?" I've updated the page. Warpoet 15:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC)